The Ugly Duckling
by CrazyHormoneGurls
Summary: AU. He grabbed my wrists and pushed me deeper into the bed. “What would you do if I wasn’t your brother?” He whispered harshly. I hated him so much. So why did I feel so...weird. He was so perfect, I could kiss him right there. E/B
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hey, it's Dee from CrazyHormoneGurls. This is my first Twilight fanfic ever. It's been milling around in my head awhile after seeing it at the movies. Hopefully you'll enjoy it! Remember to review!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or the characters.**_

--

_Ugly_.

It's a word that no matter how many times you say it, it doesn't sound any prettier.

_Ug-ly. _

It doesn't invoke any positive connotations, and it sears my forehead like one of those cattle markers. I was born ugly, and I will most likely die ugly.

It's not an easy pill to swallow, especially when you are a six year old being berated for the simple fact.

When I was young enough to still be affected by the names, my Pee-pop would sit me on his lap and tell me the story of the ugly duckling and the beautiful swan. At the end he'd always say,

"And that's you Bella. Don't you know your name means '_Beautiful Swan_'?"

"Yeah right, Pee-pop. I'll _never_ be pretty!"

I didn't believe in fairy tales. That all changed.


	2. I

**Author's Note: I apologize for the length of this chapter. It's so long, but there's no Edward! Well hopefully you'll like it. Oh, this is the last chapter I'll do without a beta reader. **

**Remember, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or the characters.**

--

Sometimes you know when you're going to have a really bad day. It echoes in the very fiber of your being whenever you wake up. It plagues you whenever you're squeezing toothpaste on to your toothbrush, and it snatches you and eats you alive when you walk out the door.

_Today's going to be a shitty day._

For me, it started out simple enough. I had a hole in my stockings, and I had to be at work in two minutes. Not bad right? I tore my room upside down looking for an extra pair, and _still _couldn't find them.

"What in the hell are you still doin' here?" My grandfather yelled faintly from the den.

He never got up from his recliner, an old dull plaid piece of thing. When he was younger and in the military he injured his back and never quite recovered, or something like that. I think he feels as long as I am around he has no reason to get up.

"I can't find my stockings, Pee-pop." I whined.

"Damn girl, forget the stockings and get on t'work." He coughed and rambled on loudly about _stupid girls_ and_ work ethic in his day._

I knew I wasn't the best looking, but I at least wanted to be presentable. I sighed, and pulled a pin from out of my uniform. I pinched the hole together and stuck it in between. It'll do for now.

I paced quickly away from my room, through the kitchen and up to the den. He sat statue-like with a beer in his hand even stiller.

Hard wrinkles etched into his face, and his lips were thin (and still moving). Liver spots dusted the crown of his head. What wasn't bald had soft uncombed white tufts of hair sticking everywhere. His eyes were dark and unmoving. He smelled of Gold Bond and chewing Tobacco.

I paused. I had the awful feeling that I would never see him like this again. That I would never be able to smell or touch the one person who cared enough to raise me.

"Well, what the hell are you standing there for? Get to work." Shocked, I turned towards the door. I cleared my throat, but it didn't help the dryness.

"Later, Pee-pop." My voiced cracked on _Pee-pop_, and hit an octave I didn't know I could reach.

"Yeah, yeah."

I shut the door and locked it. It felt odd, symbolic. I pushed back my feelings. I do have a tendency to be a bit mystical about things.

Nothing ridiculous, just fate. I find it impossible to believe that my life is just a series of random events with no meaning.

"_You're just as superstitious as your ole' Grandma. Just as damn ornery too."_ Pee-pop often belched at me.

I jumped in the old truck. It sputtered for a bit, but it was on and running. I backed out, and began my journey to work.

--

I wouldn't say I had a sixth sense or anything. It's actually more like common sense.

You know things are going to take a turn for the worst when you hit a raccoon (or a small dog, I really couldn't tell) on your way to your sucky dead end job (which you are late for, by the way).

I drove into Downtown, passed the light and turned into _The Diner_'s parking lot.

_The Diner_, like this town, was my personal hell. It was cited as a "landmark" (I think it would be more appropriate to cite the customers as landmarks) a few years back during the "New Downtown" project.

The food is unremarkable.

I should have turned around and went home, but I couldn't. I was desperate. Pee-pop's social security wasn't enough to cover the bills, the mortgage, and food.

"You're late, hon." Said Pam as I walked into_ The Diner_. Pam was an older waitress with a southern accent so saturated it was a wonder that she could even cross the Mason-Dixon Line let alone live in Washington.

I shrugged off my jacket and took one long glance. It was pretty busy. Both customers and waitresses were rushing around.

She smiled pitifully and pointed towards Rick's office, the owner's office. It was sickening how easily and quickly she could send me to the Lion's Den. With a smile on her face, at that.

I ignored her and headed towards the kitchens. I could deal with Rick later. I had work to do, and I immediately got to it.

It might have been hours, but it felt like minutes. It was so busy, between the couple who couldn't control their salad tossing kid, to the noisy older men watching "the game" and harassing the waitresses.

I couldn't even enjoy the ten dollar tip I got from a table.

"Bella?"

I turned around and looked straight at…my god.

"Mike Newton?"

Mike Newton was sitting in a booth eating a rack of ribs. In the restaurant that I worked at. Talking to me.

"Yeah, yeah." He flashed his quintessential "winner's" smile that all jocks probably learned in the womb. That and the smell of barbecue was enough to make me puke. Like a smile could make me forget all those years of torture.

"So…what are you up to?" He asked gesturing towards the kitchen. His face was wide and inviting. He looked like he should have been in a _Mentos_ commercial.

_What does it look like, buddo?_

"Uh, n-nothing really."

"That's amazing. It's like you haven't changed a bit." That hit a nerve. Someone walked up from behind me.

"Hey Bella—Mike!" Great. Jessica. A five foot one mass of annoying, it seemed like she enjoyed nothing more than irritating me.

_Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton, really God? Really?_

"Oh my god, I can't believe I ran into you like this! I'm all icky and…" If I could just wrap my hands around—

"…by the way, Rick wants to see you."

"Excuse me…" I mumbled almost running away.

"Wait Bella! Your tights—"

I didn't care.

After escaping that car wreck in motion, I ran straight to the ladies room, and turned right into the mirror, probably frightening a few of the women in there.

Pale face.

Dim brown eyes.

Tangly dull dark brown hair.

A nose too long.

Lips too thin.

I was plain. I hadn't changed a bit. No matter how closer I got to the mirror I was the same.

I will be the same. Stuck in this backwater town, stuck under my grandfather, stuck in ugly. It was depressing.

I wiped the counter and walked out. One word for how I felt at that moment, gloomy.

One word for how I felt at the next moment, hopeless. I sauntered off upstairs, where the seats were empty and sat.

"There you go. What's this with you clocking in late?" If possible, my spirits sunk even lower. Rick.

"I'm sorry, sir. I can't help that—"

"No, no, no. There's no excuse. If you want to work here, you get your ass here _on time_ and work."

"I'm sorry. I'm really trying—"

'You know what I think? I think you really don't want to work here. Is that true?"

"I'll work harder, I swear. I'll come to work on time, I pro—"

"You don't have to worry about it, Swan. You're fired."

Just like that, my life took a nose dive for the worse…like a luxury plane crashing into a preschool.

--

I hated how desperate I sounded. I wished I could have told him how I really felt about his nasty diner.

I'll give myself some credit though. I didn't cry, at least not until I was in the truck. I didn't cry when I had to remove my name pin in front of all my former co-workers and customers. I didn't cry when I walked out.

I didn't even cry when a well meaning customer pointed out the hole in my stockings as I was leaving.

I was bawling my eyes out on the way home. It was a wonder I didn't get in a wreck. I mean, I was unlucky enough so far.

Why couldn't whatever force of nature had mercy on me and take me out? I parked haphazardly between the grass and the driveway.

What could I do now?

That job was the only thing I had going for me. I didn't have nearly enough money to apply to the local college. I didn't even have enough to apply to the Tech College.

Pee-pop needed me, and I let him down.

I slowly walked up the stairs of the porch, feeling that every step I took was a step closer to the end of my life.

I unlocked the door and stepped in. The T.V. was blasting. Pee-pop was spread out on his lazy boy.

Least this hadn't changed.

I headed towards the kitchen, and slammed the keys on the table. I walked back into the den and threw myself on to the couch. How could I tell him?

_Hey, how're you doing? By the way I got fired._

I decided. I made a decision. I wouldn't tell him. It could kill him. He looked so peaceful laying there. He didn't even look like he was breathing. Nothing could bother him when he was sleeping.

I cleared my throat. He didn't move.

I got up off of the couch, and motioned to take the beer can out of his hand. Still nothing.

I touched him. He felt cold…deathly cold. I didn't panic, despite all the thoughts running through my mind faster than an Olympic runner on steroids.

I laid my ear against his chest.

Cold, no pulse, no breathing.

Just like that, he was gone. _I_ was the one who wanted to die, but _he_ was the one that died.

"C'mon Pee-pop. You have to wake up." He didn't move. He wouldn't move. My guilt had to keep him alive. My loneliness had to keep him alive. He had a purpose, and he abandoned me.

Just like everybody else.

I sat on the carpet, next to his recliner and cried for a few hours. Then I called 9-1-1.

--

My sense of timing was screwed. Grief slowed down certain moments, but sped up others.

I returned from the hospital, alone. It was one of the longer rides of my life. He was "_Dead Upon Entrance"_, or something. Did it really matter?

I slept in his recliner that night.

I opened my eyes and it was already the day of the funeral. To be honest I didn't even remember it. It was a great big blur.

All I remember is a lawyer's office. It must have been a few days before, or maybe even after. My grandfather's lawyer had something to give to me.

"Your grandfather wanted you to have this."

It was a thick manila envelope with my name written on it. I could tell Pee-pop wrote it by the way he dotted the capital _I_. I almost cried.

"Make sure you read it, now. It's a matter of importance."

I didn't. How could I? I tucked it away under in my sock drawer, and forgot about it. I had more pressing matters to attend to.

It had been weeks since his death, since I've had a job. I hadn't paid any bills, and now the only place I could call home was being taken away from me.

I was being "foreclosed". I was being kicked out. There was no way around it. I couldn't stay here. I couldn't crunch a job in quick enough to be able to stay.

I honestly didn't want to.

I felt justified in my mourning. If I got paid for that, I probably wouldn't be in this mess.

Alas…

I was crying, and moving things into boxes. Pictures, tables, bed, couch, and finally the dresser.

I refolded panties, shirts, jeans, and Pee-pop's pajamas (which I didn't have the heart to give away), and stuck them in a suitcase.

I, at last, came to the sock drawer. I took each pair out, one by one, and pushed them deep inside the netting.

The only thing left was the letter.

I figured what the heck. I opened it and read.

_My dearest Isabella,_

_Hopefully you've moved on now and ready to start over again_ (I started crying here)._ Don't you start that damn crying. _

_You're near a grown woman now, and you need to act like it. You're not pretty enough to look unhappy. You have to smile._

_Me and your grandma put our everything in you, and now we're gone. I know you think you're alone, but you're not._

_For your own sake, you never met your parents. We were protecting you, but you don't need protecting now._

_Your mother died years ago, but your father is still alive. In fact you may have heard of him. His name is Carlisle Cullen_ (I gasped here)_._

_There's a birth certificate in this envelope. When you meet him, show it to him right away._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

I was reeling. He didn't even tell me goodbye, or that he loved me. Carlisle Cullen was _my_ father?

Who was he kidding?

Carlisle Cullen was famous. A well paid actor that was living the good life while I was getting kicked out of a trailer.

I was nobody. How could he _possibly_ be my father? _Pee-pop wouldn't lie_, a small part of me wanted to believe.

Tears streamed down my face. I wiped them away urgently. If he was my father, I should be happy.

That meant I wasn't alone, right?

--

**Author's Note: Poor Bella…maybe some Edward will make her feel better. ;] Maybe in the next chapter…**


	3. II

**Author's Note: I know I'm putting these chapters out really fast, but I'm so excited to tell this story! I want to thank **_**reader13lovesbooks**_**, **_**pushingDaisys**_**, and **_**jaydeesgirl**_**, for their questions and reviews. It's all very inspirational. **

**Now onto the story!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or the characters.**_

--

Of course I had seen them before. They were on the cover of every other magazine. They were beautiful. They were rich. I quote,

"_Carlisle Cullen, successful actor who has been featured in many television shows (perhaps you've heard of All My Offspring?) and more recently movies, discusses his five year marriage to model and philanthropist Esme Cullen, plus their Brady Bunch-esqe family._

"_I love her very much. My love for her grows every day." He says. _

_Together they have five children from previous marriages, Emmett (who has just recently retired from the NBL), Jasper, former child actress Alice, model Rosalie, and Edward who is also currently modeling…"_

And I had their address.

I started making plans immediately. I had just enough money to drive north of Seattle, if there were fifty dollars left I might stay at a motel. If there wasn't…I would just have to hope that they had a kind heart, and take me in.

Carlisle would have to be downright cold-blooded to let his child freeze and starve.

Yep, that's how I was playing my cards.

I didn't even want to think about if I was turned away. Wasn't there a reason I wasn't with him in the first place?

In fact, I refused to think or even speak of my worries. It was a part of my new "Bella be positive" campaign.

I simply left with birth certificate and suitcase in hand, and hope in my eyes.

The trip was quiet and scenic, unlike my thoughts. Pretty soon the trees turned into fast food joints, and gas stations. I passed Seattle.

The fast food joints turned into houses. Upper crust looking houses. I was getting closer.

I reached a hill. At the top was a home big enough to fit three trailers. I loved my truck, but I didn't trust it with my life. So I parked roadside, and…walked up the hill.

I didn't count on how exhausting it would be.

My hair was sticking to my face, and my right arm was extremely sore. I was out of breath and I wasn't even at the top.

I noticed half way up, there was a guy watching me. I couldn't make out his features until I was in front of the mail box.

He was dark. He was scowling.

He was hot.

He had the features of a Ken doll, except…paler. His brown hair was perfectly roused, and fitted his face. His lips were so kissable…it hurt me to look at them.

He stood in front of a large ominous looking gate, brow furrowed. Even when unhappy looking, he was beautiful.

"Excuse me," I heard myself squeak.

He never took his eyes off of me. He never even blinked. He just continued to strip me down with his gaze. They were the color of fire, and I felt like melting under his stare.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I'm looking for the Cullen…"

He stepped in my direction. My heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest. Then he walked past me.

"…estate."

It was like slow motion, and I was stuck. I stood, sweaty and looking like an idiot. In front of a gate.

This wasn't working. Hot Guy was an omen. I should turn back; I could make a way for myself. I _would_ make a way for myself.

But I didn't have anywhere to turn to…except for here.

I dropped the suitcase, and plopped down. Tears were running down my cheeks faster than I could wipe them away. I stopped trying, and just let it happen.

"_Psst!_"

I turned around. There was only that gate and a bush behind it. I saw nothing else. I was imagining things.

"Hey you!"

Great, a bush was talking to me. I was going crazy. What a neat little bow on my big box of problems.

"Why are you crying?" It whispered.

"It's none of your business!" I yelled. If I was going crazy, I might as well enjoy it. The bush was the only thing that has spoken to me in about a month.

"Would your mama want to see you like this?" It wasn't perturbed by my tone, my hysteria.

"I don't have a mother." I admitted, bitterly.

"There, there. I'm sure you have somebody." It murmured in a consoling manner.

"I have nobody. Everyone is _dead_," The bush shuddered.

"And this Cullen guy is supposed to be my dad, but I don't even know—"

"Cullen?"

"Yeah…"

"You must be…I've been waiting for you. The cards are never wrong!" It buzzed excitedly.

I rubbed my eyes, and ran my fingers through my hair. Was this serious? A plant with cards?

"What are you talking about?"

It rustled, and out came a…girl. She was tiny enough to be confused for a child if it wasn't for her face. Her appearance was fairy like. She had short, spiked hair and an impish grin.

She squeezed through the gate and sat down next to me like it was an everyday thing to pop out of shrubbery.

"I'm Alice. I've known about you for awhile." She rubbed my shoulder, and looked at me with big gold eyes.

"W-what do you mean?"

She ignored me, and jumped up with the grace of a gymnast. She slide to the gate and rattled the bars. They shook so hard, and opened. It was bizarre to see something small with that much strength.

'To get to the door you're going to have to get past the gate." She told me, indulgingly.

"Thanks."

I was stunned. What just happened?

She beckoned me. I followed her clear of the gate, and into what seemed like the front yard. It was enormous enough. I could live on it, and be pretty content. I followed Alice and the stone path to the door.

"I'm—" She scurried away before I could even thank her again. I fiddled with the handle of my suitcase.

_Here goes._

I knocked. Nothing at first. I knocked again. The door barreled open. A man stepped out. He had dark curly hair, and an innocent clean look.

I hardly even reached his chest.

I don't know if it was his size or my nervousness which kept me from speaking, but my mouth was gaping like a fish's out of water.

"You must be a reporter. Only they are desperate enough to be able to get past the gate." His smile widened and his dimples deepened.

It was willpower which kept me from running away from this rich glamorous place and throwing myself in front of a speeding truck.

How hard was it to say _'Hey. I may be your long lost sister, and I kinda have nowhere to go. Can I crash here for a few years—least 'til I get my life together?'_

'You don't seem like the T.V. type though."

That stung. This was a horrible idea.

I shrugged my jacket back onto my shoulders.

"No, it's not that. I'm—"

"Emmett! If it's a photographer, close the door." A feminine voice commanded.

I was getting in too deep. I was only supposed to speak to Carlisle. I was seriously contemplating leaving.

I was a survivor. I could make it. I didn't need uppity "family".

"She says she isn't a report. I don't think she's a photographer. No camera."

"Well who is she, _brother_?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out, _sister_."

"You know what. It's okay. I'll come back later." I managed to say without interruption before a beautiful—no the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Tall and blond, she looked like one of those Greek sculptures, Venus de…something.

She made me all the aware of my physical awkwardness.

'What do you want?" She asked. I had a feeling she could care less, but feigned politeness anyway.

"Is Carlisle Cullen here?"

"No, but as his daughter I think I can speak for him."

"I think that—"

"The only two reasons people come up here are for business and for some absurd cause. I don't think you are here for business—"

What did she mean _cause_? Like I was trying to use them?

"I'm sorry. I'll wait until he comes back." I mustered the coldest look I could.

I turned to leave, but she whipped me around and snatched the envelope out of my back jeans pocket. It all happened so quickly.

"Give that back!"

She paid no attention to me as she unfolded the letter and read it. The big guy looked uninterested. He gave me one last grin and went back inside.

She wasn't smiling. She looked down at the piece of paper and looked back up at me, incredulously.

"Who wrote this?"

"What do you—"

"Who let you in?"

"That Alice—"

"Jasper!" She called loudly. There was some shuffling, and then at the door was a blond guy identical in good looks.

"Where's Edward?" He briefly glanced at me and shrugged. The lady didn't seem satisfied with his response. So she turned back to me.

"What is this? Some kind of sick prank?!"

"Why would I leave my home just to play a prank?!"

"Explain this!" She sounded frantic with anger. I matched her tone for tone. I mean why wouldn't she believe me?

I hardly believed myself, but that wasn't the point. I was no liar.

"You think I know?!"

"What is it?" The guy named Jasper asked quietly.

"Well this _girl_ claims to be our sister…" She spat girl like it was some kind of dirty word.

"I am!" I said not too convincingly. All eyes turned on me. It seemed as though everyone was looking at me in a new light.

No one said anything for a moment

"No way!" I heard from past the door. I knew this wasn't going to work. Screw the "Bella, be positive" campaign.

"I agree with Emmett, she's much too ugly to be my sister. What do you think?" She nudged the blond guy. He stared at me for what felt like an eternity.

He then looked away from me and towards the front yard. He scanned for a bit, and then focused on a tree I didn't even notice.

"Alice, why did you let this girl in?"

A branch wavered for a bit, and out popped Alice walking it like she was apart of the circus.

"She's in my cards, duh. I told you this _last_ week."

"You're not going to believe that some cards make her our sister?!" The blond lady questioned with a skeptical expression.

"Why not?! The cards are always right. _You_ of all people should know that!" Alice shot back defensively.

"Emmett come and get your nutty sister before I go up that tree and get her _myself_."

"I'm not nutty—" The blond guy cleared his throat. Alice huffed, and leapt off of the tree.

"Bella is it?" the guy asked. I nodded my head, uncertain as to what do next.

"Why don't we wait until Father gets back? Your certificate looks legitimate, but just to be sure. You can stay here in the meanwhile."

Alice gave me a thumb up, and smiled. The blond lady turned away sharply. The guy simply picked up my suitcase and went inside.

She grabbed me by the shoulder and guided me into the house. It was indescribably big and…nice.

"Oh Bella, it's nice to finally have you here. I think you're going to enjoy your time here. I'll make sure you do! Let me show you around…"

--

**Author's Note: Uh-oh. What has Bella gotten herself into? Find out in chapter three…Read and review!!**


	4. III

**Author's Note: It's Dee again with the latest installment of your favorite fic. This one's quite a dozy…I wrote so much, and it's supposed to be even longer! I couldn't bring myself to make you guys wait any longer so I just decided to make that the part of the next chapter! Well…on with the show.**

Thanks to all the readers, and reviewers!! I love you guys!

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own the Twilight series or the characters.**_

--

Once I got situated (I was to stay in the old housekeeper's quarters. "Sorry, we ran out of rooms" Alice shrugged sheepishly), Alice grabbed me by the hand.

She was like a whirlwind. She blew me everywhere, introducing me to almost all of my "siblings" (except Edward of course.), giving me a tour of the gardens, and the house.

It felt like she showed me the kitchen, the living room, and one of the bathrooms all at once. The only comment I could seem to make was that it was really big.

It was a lot to take in.

"This is my room!" Alice gestured excitedly.

The room seemed pretty small in comparison to Rosalie's, but once I stepped in I realized it wasn't any smaller. It only had much more…stuff.

To the right was the vanity. It was littered with toys on the top, near the sides, everywhere. The mirror had toys on, and all around it.

There were pictures of a girl stuck in the mirror.

"My sister." Alice explained. She looked very amused.

"You make such funny faces!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know—"

"No, don't worry about it. It's quite complicated." She sighed.

"Everyone in this house is either step siblings or half siblings. Emmett is my half brother. We have the same mother but different fathers. Edward has a different mother than Rosalie and Jasper. That is my half sister, Cynthia."

It certainly explained how Alice was so small and Emmett was so big. I couldn't tell between Jasper and Rosalie. They looked so much alike anyway, and I was yet to have met Edward.

That meant that Carlisle wasn't her real father. Alice was the only one being nice to me, and we weren't even related. I felt a pang of sadness. I would never quite be included.

"I didn't come almost until our mother and their father got married. Me and Jasper came at the same time. Rosalie and Edward didn't take a liking to me right away. But Jasper, he helped a bunch."

"_And I'll help you too."_ I could almost hear her say out aloud.

I blinked back some tears and turned away. I was facing a large cherry wood dresser. It was decorated with old fashioned porcelain dolls. There was a blond one with Shirley Temple curls, and a brunette one with a hat.

Dolls were really creepy to me, so I looked at the file cabinet besides it.

"So who came first?" I asked casually.

"It was Edward…he's the youngest. He's been around the longest too. His mother was an actress, and I guess she got tired of him. I remember it was a big problem because he looked nothing like Carlisle. There were always questions of whether he was a…" She edged closer to me.

"…bastard."

How horrible.

"I know." She responded, seemingly reading my mind.

"He was pretty tough though. He made a way for himself. Rosalie was different. She came next, I think." She stopped, pushed me closer to her bed and shut the door.

"Rosalie was…sensitive. She was always pretty from what I heard. Her mom was famous too, like former Miss USA or something. People would only talk to her because her mom was well known or she was very good looking. She didn't know who her father was until she was twelve. She's still very angry with her mother about that."

I didn't think that when you were rich or beautiful you could have problems. It all seemed so simple. I felt bad. I could kind of understand why Rosalie acted the way she did towards me.

Kinda…

"Emmett was always with Ma. Don't tell him I said this, but he was always her baby."

She paused looking wistful. My legs were getting sore so I plopped down on her bed. She soon followed.

"So what about you?"

"Well, my dad was always on the road. Directing, or protesting something. It's not really the life a kid should live."

I was tempted to say _'Neither is having children from multiple marriages all under one roof.'_ but I instead said,

"You don't regret it, do you?"

She simply shook her head, and laid back. Her movements didn't waste an ounce of grace.

I hadn't had much time to think about the man that could be my father. I didn't know what he was like.

It was odd to know that each relationship—each child was like a puzzle piece to his life in different points of time. I was the latest and last to come. There might still be more, who knew?

I didn't want to think too hard about it.

"I'm sleepy now." She sounded muffled. I guess that meant she wanted me to leave. I got up and walked out, quietly closing the door behind me.

I ran into him, literally. I was heading towards my room, downstairs next to the kitchen. I'll admit I wasn't watching where I was going. I was thinking about things, and I had quite a bit to think about…

…like my father being a famous actor.

The same said man being married numerous times, with bunches of kids who hated me…and me.

Hitting hardwood floors weren't very comfortable, and neither was hitting his body. It was rock hard.

"_Ouch._"

"What are you doing in here?" It wasn't a question. Not a _'please tell me why you're in my house?' _It was a _'Bitch why are you in my face?'_

He was tall, and pale…and very handsome despite the scowling look on his face. It was Hot Guy…

"It's you! What are you doing in here?!" I blurted.

"I live here." He answered darkly.

"And last time I saw you, you were standing outside looking rather desperate. I asked you a question. It's only _polite_ to answer it."

Okay, one thing. I wasn't desperate! I was merely disappointed with the (still very) dismal outlook of my circumstances.

Another thing, I might have ran into him, but I was going to apologize to him before he—

"Well I live here too." I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist and turned me back facing him.

"What is this?"

"What is what?" I glared at him, and a sudden realization hit me.

Pale face.

Brown eyes.

Straight nose.

I had seen this face before many times. Those were _my_ features. That was _my_ face only arranged more pleasingly.

He was _my_ brother.

I thought my _brother_ was hot. My stomached churned with the idea. This was Edward, my half brother.

"You're my brother." I didn't mean to sound so nervous or disgusted. His expression mirrored my tone.

He released my wrists and studied me much the same way Rosalie did. I knew what he was thinking.

_You can't be her._

"I guess Alice was right." He said instead. He shrugged and turned away, leaving me mortified.

--

I had a dream that it was all a dream. I was back at Burnt Pine trailer park, and Pee-pop was alive. He sat in his old recliner, and I sat on the carpet under him. He stroked my head and told me,

"_Your grandma and I love you, Isabella." _I hugged him so hard.

Then a blond lady's head floated at me, screaming. Then I woke up.

I opened my eyes to a terrible sight. Rosalie. She stood in all her bitter glory with her bathrobe on and large orange rollers in her hair. She was pretty enough to pull it off, but it didn't make it any less funny.

It was quite hilarious. I would have laughed if I didn't fear for my livelihood.

"_She isn't so bad. Just give her time to get used to you. You'll be acting like sisters in no time!"_

Yeah right, Alice.

"Get up." She commanded simply.

"For what?" I yawned and wiped the drool from my mouth.

I felt so self conscious around her. How could you compete with someone who looked like they're on the cover of a magazine when they _woke up_?

"You may think that you can get away with mooching off my father, but I know your game. Our maid has left. Until Father comes back you're going to do the chores." She folded her arms and glowered at me.

It was a look of _"I dare you to say no."_

More than anything I wanted to tell her no. But she stood in the way of me and only family I possibly had left.

_You always get more flies with honey, honey._

"What do you want me to do first?"

She laid a very long sheet of what looked like scripting paper on my suitcase (I hadn't unpacked yet) and grinned.

"I need you to go grocery shopping." I watched the paper slip under my suitcase, and blow towards the vent.

Was that the shopping list? It looked more like the _Diner's_ _inventory_!

"I can't." I said.

"Why not?" She growled, edging closer to me.

"I left my truck down the hill. It's by the side of the road. I can't walk back and get it, and get groceries." For the first time since I've seen her, she didn't have anything to say.

_Bella- 5,000_

_Rosalie- 0_

"Edward can drive you." She said simply and smiled. Of course…why didn't I think of that?

She pushed back my sheets, exposing my bare legs to the cold air. She then swatted at them.

"You better get up. You have a lot of work to do!" She traipsed out of the room, giggling.

At that point, I was certain of two things. One, that Rosalie was evil and two that I was going to hate this place.

I groaned and fell out of bed. I kicked open my suitcase and rifled through clothes. I had nothing to wear that didn't look slum-ish…so I just threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

It wasn't like I was trying to impress anybody, right?

I stumbled down the stairs and into the living room. It was a sight straight out of a JC Penny's catalogue.

Emmett was stretched out on one of the couches kicking Rosalie, who was filing her nails and periodically turning her glare in his direction. Alice was on the adjacent couch…upside down. He legs were spread out and her bare feet were hardly reaching the top.

Edward was on the next couch brooding. Jasper was beside him, typing furiously on his laptop.

_Do these people have __**nothing**__ to do?!_

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" Emmett almost yelled. He stopped kicking Rosalie, and winked at me.

I felt my face warm up.

"Bella!"

Alice slide off the couch and practically jumped on me, almost knocking me down. She strung her arms around my neck so tight, I almost couldn't breathe.

Edward rolled his eyes. I couldn't tell if Jasper was smiling or frowning. Rosalie never looked up from her nails.

"You're…choking…me."

She released me from her vice grip, and smiled sheepishly. I thought of the words she said not too long ago. I smiled back at her.

"Isabella's going to the super-market." Rosalie said, looking directly at me. She then turned to Edward, who was eyeing her suspiciously.

"She's a little shy, so she asked me to ask you to take her. She—"

"No." Edward interrupted.

"Her car is down the hill. Just this one time. Tell him _Bella_."

"I would really appreciate it." I tried my hardest to not sound how I really felt. It was bad enough that I had to spend hours over a task that should take five minutes.

But to spend the entire time with my brother who wasn't only poorly socialized, but also the one whom I admitted I was attracted to.

"Fine." He sighed.

_Yeah, fine._

--

The ride was very awkward, and the actual act of forcing me to go shopping was inconsequential. It was what happened after that incident that mattered.

I was stocking the refrigerator and one of the many cabinets. Edward sauntered in a few minutes after I did. He leaned against of the island counters, watching me put things up.

It made me very nervous. In fact, I dropped two cans. Luckily I was looking away from him. My face was burning for a long time.

It was quiet with the exception of the _clanking_ of food. I headed in the direction of the pantry. He imitated the gesture he made when he first saw me inside, and grabbed my wrist.

"I want lunch." He declared.

I thought he was joking at first because well—_models don't eat, _right? But his stare was unblinking, and his tone was very serious.

"Well—uh—if you want, there is lunch meat in the—"

"I don't want that." He interrupted me.

I had to bite back the urge to say '_Well make whatever you want your damned self_!' but recovered quickly.

"So what do you want then?" I asked slowly, so I wouldn't say what I really thought.

"Whatever you make best." He flashed me a brief dazzling smile that could've left me bed-ridden for days, and walked out.

From that point on, I had 'maid' stamped on my forehead.

And so began weeks of involuntary servitude. It was weeks of having to wash Emmett's clothes (which was disgusting, by the way). Weeks of organizing Rosalie's magazines. Weeks of shoveling food into Edward's never ending pit for a stomach.

I hated it at first. The only person who kept me from hanging myself was Alice who often helped me out.

But deep, deep down in a part of me I'd never admit to, I really liked it. It felt so good to be a part of something, a _family_.

Whenever Emmett laughed his loud bear-like laugh, or when Edward would quietly thank me for lunch, or even when Rosalie complained about how much sugar was in her tea…

I'd think _'This is my family.'_

Which was dangerous.

Carlisle return was approaching fast. What if he wasn't my father? Would it matter if he wanted to kick me out?

What if I was so disappointing that he placed a restraining order against _because_ I was his daughter?

"Don't worry 'bout it, Bella." Alice often told me but I couldn't help it.

One particular morning, I was in the kitchen washing dishes. I heard the door unlock. I disregarded it as Jasper coming in from whatever he did…I heard footsteps head towards the kitchen.

"Edward don't you come in here. It would be your third time eating breakfast—"

Blond hair, blue eyes. It wasn't Edward, but it wasn't Jasper. For one he was much older looking. His features didn't hold a bit of adolescence. It was a man.

It had to be Carlisle.

"fast-fast. Uh…" I didn't hear the crash. I looked down and saw pieces of plate and suds.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry—"

"No, no." He said bending down and picking up shards of glass, and soap suds. I'd only see this man in pictures, moving or not. I never would have thought I'd get close enough to count his eyelashes(figuratively, 'cause that would be creepy).

It was eerie.

"You must be the new help. I hope the kids haven't been a bother."

I was thinking of the things I could say, would say. His words were like another language to me. It took me a while to realize what he said, and then the despair set in.

"Um, actually—"

'This is the little problem I've talked to you about." Rosalie walked in, dashing as usual. She smirked at me, and turned to Carlisle.

"_Father_, meet your _daughter_ Isabella. Isabella, meet your _father_." I knew she was mocking me, but the only thing I could find to say was,

"Just Bella. People call me Bella."

His expression was that of shock, and then it morphed in disbelief. Just like everybody else's. Did I mention the despair I was feeling?

"Young lady, I think you're mistaken." He said apologetically. Rosalie looked at him and then looked back at me with a look of feigned concern.

"You know how many people come up here, claiming to be my something-or-other? I cannot take what you say at face value. I don't have anymore children."

"But-but…" Was all I could get out. My mouth twisted, attempting to form words. I looked down, and away.

_Great. What could I do now?_

'She does have a birth certificate though, father." Rosalie piped up, most likely only to see me suffer. She pulled a folded sheet of paper out of her pocket and handed it to him.

He read it and really looked hard at me for the first time. He was silent for a very long time. Rosalie's smug look changed into an unsure one.

"You look just like your mother." He said quietly. He closed the space between us and held my hands in his. They were so much bigger. I stood still, feeling very shocked. Speaking of shock, poor Rosalie's jaw couldn't quite collect itself.

"I never thought this day would happen. What are you cleaning for? I—"

"It's okay. I—uh—enjoy it, seriously."

"If you say so…" He looked down at his watch. "I'd better be leaving." And with that he left.

--

I was lying in my bed, dead tired and staring at wall. It was blank, and I was feeling depressingly blank. Knowing that he was my father didn't make him feel like anymore like my father. In fact I just felt sad. It brought up many questions.

Like why did he leave me to be raised by my grandparents?

He seemed like a nice guy, like more than a nice guy. Maybe it was all an act. I wasn't any less hurt.

I turned away from the wall, and into…Rosalie standing in the door way. She was hiding something behind her back. I sighed. I really didn't feel like putting up with this right now.

"Look Rosalie—"

"No you look. My father may have a soft heart, but I can spot a _fraud_ a mile away. You can pander to him all you want, but you'll never be anything more than a house keeper. Face it. Look at me and look at you. You really think we share _anything_? You're no sister of mine."

"What is your problem?" I was teetering on the edge of insanity. I didn't need an extra push from an over zealous, over aggressive Amazon that was _supposed_ to be my blood.

I rolled off of my bed and right into Rosalie's face or better yet---her chest…She pulled something shiny from behind her back.

It was orange handled, and scissors. She pointed them directly in my face. _Was she going to kill me?_

I heard a loud _snip_, and then another, and then another. Each louder, and more vicious than the other.

I looked down and saw masses of brown hair at my feet. It was _my_ hair. I couldn't hold back the tears.

She paused, giving me an appraised look and trounced out.

Needless to say, I didn't leave my room for days. She made me even uglier out of spite. I couldn't show my face. Images of a shaved chicken came to mind.

I would cry, sleep, and cry some more. Maybe even cry in my sleep.

Emmett (unsuccessfully) tried kicking down the door, and Alice just left me plates from her favorite fast food joint. Jasper would occasionally try to coax me to come out, and came very close a few times.

I was in one of my sleeping spells when I heard my door being knocked down. I hazily checked my alarm clock.

_3: 45 AM_

At first nothing.

I reached over to my lamp, and turned it on. My door was wide open. I could see the kitchen lights leaking in.

I looked over, and saw…Edward…standing…in the corner of my room.

"Hey." He slurred. "I need you to do something for me."

"Do it yourself." I buried myself deeper under the covers.

"What's wrong?" His footsteps came closer and closer to my bed. He sat right over my feet, and tried to pull the cover back.

There were many things that I could say. Like…

_The only people who really loved me are dead and never coming back._

_I didn't even know of my father's existence until a few weeks ago. _

_My sister is a psycho who won't stop until I probably off myself (if she doesn't get to it first)._

_That my only purpose now is to cater to spoiled adults who can't seem to pull the silver spoon out of their ass._

_Or maybe that the only person being nice to me here isn't even related to me._

Instead this came out.

"I can…'elp it I'v uglyyyyy!"

"You're going to have to say that a bit slower…and without the drool."

Yeah, so I was back to crying. Now in front of Edward which made me want to cry even more. After a minute of struggling he finally pulled the comforter from my head.

_Don't stare at me, I'm a monster!_

"You think I wanted to be born this way?! I didn't, I didn't, I didn't! I have to work twice as hard—"

"Don't you think attractive people have to work hard for their looks? We all have to put in effort. Look at me—_look at me_, Bella."

He reached under the comforters for my hands. He held them tight, but different than the other times. Almost affectionately. I couldn't help but look at him. His face was angelic even if his personality wasn't.

"Your hair is really cute. Go to the mirror." I sniffled, and reluctantly walked towards the vanity.

I was expecting something horrible like bald patches or for one side to be longer than the other. I didn't expect what I saw.

Instead of my hair hanging down scraggily it cupped my face symmetrically. It was ear length, but some much better looking. I didn't have split ends or anything, plus it didn't make my face look quite as long and thin.

My eyes were very red from all the crying and I was still exceptionally pale, but who knew?

I just might catch the Hollywood flu and go down to the tanning booths.

"What are you shivering about?"

"Nothing." I said and turned to him. He was now lying on my bed, almost glaring at me. I had nothing.

_So is this the part where I say thank you and we be best friends forever or…_

"I always wanted a little sister, you know." He said quietly gesturing me come back to bed. I walked over, and sat because lying next to my super attractive brother would be…weird for me.

I wanted to say '_Really? You don't act like it.' _ I couldn't bring myself to be mean, after he was so kind.

I felt something move up and down on my leg. It was soothing, pretty nice at first until I realized that it was his hand.

_This is wrong! This is wrong! This is wrong! This is wrong!_

"Uh…Edward? I think—" The wind was knocked out of me. He was on top of me…holding me tight in a bear hug.

"D'you love me, Bella?" He whispered in my ear.

I felt like my brain was going to implode on itself. Incest? I've reached a new low of desperation. But it wasn't me. It was him.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that._

What was the truth? That I did? I hardly knew him, and he was no boy scout. I realized that he called me by my name for the first time. He even called me cute.

I couldn't say no. Not after what just happened.

I managed one of my arms from under him, and touched his shoulder. Well here goes…

_Wait, is he asleep?!_

--

You can imagine my shock later in the morning. My _hermando _lying next to me in my bed shirtless.

_So my god is a merciless one who enjoys tormenting me for chuckles. What's new here?_

There was something new, rather someone new. I stumbled awkwardly from out of my room. I guess I had a very disturbed look on my face because Alice brought…it up.

"So Edward slept in your room."

"He didn't have _clothes_ Alice. No clothes and he was—"

"Did you guys do anything?"

"No. Not that I know of."

"Then no big deal."

"It's not that simple—"

"I might have forgotten to bring something up. You see…Edward drinks. When he's drunk he gets very…friendly. So, it is that simple. He's not secretly lusting for you. He's just happy that he has another sister!"

"He did all that because of alcohol…?"

"Yep!"

These people had problems.

I went from disturbed to completely paranoid. What if he had too much to drink one night? How could it possibly be so simple then?

It was something to stew over during breakfast. I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I didn't see three or four hungry people. I saw one cleaning. A lady who had her back turned to me, wiping down the counter tops.

She was doing what I was supposed to do. Maybe Rosalie convinced Carlisle that I wasn't needed or that I…

No.

She turned around. She had very soft looking brown hair, and over all very soft looking features…like she was born airbrushed, or a silent screen actress. She must have been Alice's, and Emmett's mother.

"Isabella." She said, delightfully surprised. She smiled, wiped her hands on her apron and stuck one out. I shook it uneasily.

She could be a pin-up. Well, I knew where everybody except for me got their good looks from.

"Just Bella, ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am. You can call me Esme—or if you even want to—mom."

She was so…nice. If I found out that my husband had a child by another woman, even if it was long before I met him, I would be very…upset.

I wasn't expecting that. Actually, I never even thought about Alice's and Emmett's mom. I was so focused on Carlisle.

I wasn't expecting anything.

"So _Just Bella_, I've heard you made quite a whirlwind around here."

"Not really."

"Alice adores you, and I think Edward is quite fond of you too." I felt a little _zap_ at the mention of Edward.

"I don't think so, ma—Esme." Even a few days ago I would have believed that, but now…I don't know.

_What would Pee-pop tell me to do?_

She smiled like she could read my thoughts. Just like Alice…I turned away from her.

"You cook?"

"Yes ma'am." I cleared my throat. When it got dry, it wasn't a good sign.

"What can you prepare?" She asked quietly. She walked over and started rubbing my back. It didn't do much to make me feel better.

"I…can do breakfast…" Then I busted out into tears.

It was minutes of wailing, and I was quite surprised that no one (other than Esme) noticed. It was quick, loud, and quite refreshing. As soon as I was done, though, I felt almost the same.

Hopeless.

Esme decided it would be good to cook. Because cooking could dissolve any bad feels you had (a really bad pun?). Eggs, bacon, and pancakes could make my hopelessness go away…? I wished.

She didn't talk about it at all, and I was very thankful for that.

When we were done it was around ten-ish. She had to leave on a flight to Australia, and everybody (excluding Alice) had woken up.

I was alone again.

--

**Author's Note: Rosalie lays it on kinda thick doesn't she? Who wouldn't though…if a sister they never knew about popped up? Speaking of that, what's up with Edward? Seems a bit…Well remember to read, read, read and review!**


	5. IV

**Author's Note: Longtime, huh? I know, I know. I've just been caught up in school and other things you guys probably don't give a hoot about. This chapter isn't nearly as long as it's supposed to be, but I got to get it out before all hope is lost. –sigh—**

Thank you, readers and reviewers for bearing with me for so long. I'm working on the next chapter this very moment.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or the characters.**_

--

It was Alice who came down first. I was sitting down at the dining room table, thinking of the kind of conversation I had with Esme. She said Edward liked me. Edward even admitted to loving me…but how could someone be so…

_What did it matter anyway…?_

Alice sat down beside me and gave a very catlike yawn. "Wha's up?"

"I made breakfast." I gestured towards the kitchen. She smiled and hopped back towards the counters.

Alice said last night meant nothing. No big deal…it wasn't a big deal…but Esme brought him up in conversation, I was of _some_ importance to him.

"What'cha thinking so hard about?" Alice asked, her plate clanking on the table. It was filled with scrambled eggs…heavily peppered. Only one pancake though, and more than a dozen pieces of bacon.

Jesus, what was this girl?

Well, it certainly explained her bionic woman like strength.

"Nothing really." I said lamely. Alice dabbed at her food much like some kind of giant bird. It didn't take her long to finish the plate. There wasn't even bacon to distract her from me, anymore. She studied me for a moment.

"Bella…" She started.

"You know, your mom stopped by." I weakly attempted to change the subject.

"And you're freaking out because of something she said?"

"Well when you put it like that, yes. It bothers me a _bit_." I couldn't help my tone. I wasn't trying to be a jerk. Trust me; Alice was the only one who treated me half decent when she was sober.

"You should relax, Bella. I wouldn't take her so serious." She leaned back in her seat and yawned again.

"She's your mother…and kind of my step-mother." I said incredulously. It figures. The crazy rich family with all the kids would have really no respect for their parents. Pee-pop's poor heart would have given out if he could hear what Alice was saying.

"No, no, no. Whatever she says about Edward. Just take it at face value."

_Oh…_

Before I could say anything, Emmett stomped down the stairs followed by a rather…disheveled Rosalie.

"Hey there Bella. Alice…Oh, is that bacon?" He growled out. Rosalie rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Sure is. Bella says Ma stopped by earlier. There's eggs and stuff in the back."

"Did she?" Rosalie raised a perfectly arched brow and looked at me. It was as though she was looking through me, inside of me. Did she know about Edward? It was innocent. I didn't do anything wrong.

Then why was I freaking out about it?

"Yeah, she did." I said weakly.

"I trust you two got along, then." She said simply never taking her eyes off of me.

_You have no idea, lady…_

My thoughts were interrupted by stomping. It was coming from the stairs. So that meant it must have either been Edward or Jasper. If it were Edward, would he bring up last night? Would he apologize?

I think he should apologize and not just for intruding in my room and touching me. For turning me into a goddamned nervous wreck.

Yeah, I deserved an apology.

"Hey you." A voice called out derisively from behind me. There was only one person who spoke to me in such a way…

Edward.

I turned around. Lo and behold, the great Edward was standing behind me. His hair was tousled perfectly like God ran his fingers through the boy's hair, himself. He was wearing a shirt now, a wife beater to be exact. White of course. It revealed every…detail of his chest.

His scowl was set and his eyes were blazing with annoyance. Like I was poo he stepped in with his new two hundred dollar shoes. I felt my face warm up.

_I don't think I'm going to get that apology anytime soon._

"U-uh…" I started.

"B-breakfast…I…made—"

"I don't know what people do in Forks, but here it's considered rude to go into someone else's room and sleep in their bed. " He interrupted.

I could hear Rosalie's eyes roll up in interest. Alice gave a little gasp, and Emmett was so busy in the kitchen I doubt he heard anything.

_Wha…wha…WHAT?!_

"I don't want to catch you in my room, or my bed, for that matter again. Understand?" He leaned over, held my chin, and nodded my head. His scowl instantly melted into an easy smile.

"Good." He leaned away, straightened up and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

I sat, frozen in my seat.

_What just happened? Did he just…did he…just suggest that __**I**__ snuck into his room, felt __**him**__ up and fell asleep in __**his**__ bed?_

_Did other people, people who hate me, hear him chew me out about it?_

I mechanically turned around in my seat. Rosalie was looking intensely towards the kitchen. Alice was glancing at me sympathetically.

I heard heavy footsteps. Emmett walked out of the kitchen with a large plate of food, and a curious expression.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

_I can't take this._

"Bella, it's not that bad—" Alice started.

I got out my chair hurriedly, running to the closet door.

"Bella, wait!" Alice yelled but by that point I was outside the house and on my way out of the neighborhood.

--

I've never been the poster child for physical grace or any kind of grace, really. I was always the last one picked for kickball (dodge ball, basketball, softball, any kind of ball), and I've threaten to kill myself on many occasions when Pee-pop wouldn't write me a note to get out of P.E.

So could you imagine?

Me.

Me, _running_. Me running on a muggy summer's day.

Well, that's what I was doing.

In fact, I made it past that cursed hill and back down to my truck. My precious truck…I've forgotten about it and it was the only thing left of my past. I was so wrapped up in pleasing stupid rich people.

I forgot about Pee-pop…

I left the doors unlocked to the truck and the key inside the glove compartment in case I was turned down and would have to come back. I opened the door and sat in the driver's seat.

That seemed so long ago.

It was all like a dream. A crazy dream filled with talking bushes and evil sisters. A dream, yeah, and that's what it was going to be.

This wasn't the life for me. I wasn't rich or beautiful. How stupid of me to think I could fit in. To think that me and Edward had actually gotten somewhere.

My eyes welled up. I wiped the wetness away with my sleeve. I would just have to forget them and go somewhere else. There are other small towns with other diners where I could work and be a waitress for the rest of my life. That's what I wanted anyway, that's what worked for me.

A normal dull life with normal ugly Bella.

All I had to do was reach into the glove compartment, pull the keys out and start up the truck. All I had to do was _leave_.

But…

I…

Couldn't…

I just continued to sit like an idiot, wiping my face over and over.

_You really want to stay don't you?_

No.

_But they're your family now. You just can't desert family. That's why you feel guilty._

Who said anything about guilt? I didn't feel any guilt about anything. I could care less about them now. That was how much they all cared about me. They weren't my family they weren't my _anything_.

_That's not true. What about Alice and Esme? What about your __**father**__?_

If my father cared so much, why did he leave me to my grandparents when my mother died? Why didn't he just take me?

But Alice…

I was arguing with myself. It was official, I was losing my mind.

Maybe if I was crazy enough I'd go to the loony bin. They had housing, three meals a day—_Crack._

What was that?

_Crack._

It sounded like someone was…

_Crack._

There was an ear piercing crash and then glass everywhere. It sounded like someone was throwing rocks at my back window.

Someone threw rocks at my back window and broke it. I was _without_ a back window. Great…

"Oops." Was what I heard, loudly from one of the trees. A tree, talking? That meant…I saw a sliver of a small pale foot from behind one of the trees and then, poof a full entity. It was Alice looking sheepish.

"Sorry."

Where did she come from?

"No, no, it's fine. I mean you only knocked out my _back window_." I yelled out.

"I wasn't trying to throw so hard." She yelled back. I briefly wondered if anyone saw me talking very loudly to a tree. Maybe I really would go to the Cuckoo's Nest…

Alice edged away from the trees and walked towards the passenger side of the truck. She smashed her face against the window and gave a big grin. I wiped my face one last time and laughed. She backed off the window as I rolled it down.

"Hey, is this door unlocked?"

"Maybe." I shrugged.

"_Bella._" She whined.

"C'mon Bella, let me in." She trembled, like in any second she was going to burst into tears.

"Fine, fine. Only if you stop throwing rocks."

She yipped, nearly tore the door down and jumped in. We were both silent. What could I say? I contemplated abandoning her, at least in her eyes.

"I thought you'd be halfway to Seattle, by now." She said in an uncharacteristically serious tone.

"Yeah, me too."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't leave." She reclined in the seat and closed her eyes.

--

It felt like minutes, but it was hours that passed by. I could tell by how the sun was starting to dip through the clouds and lower into the sky. Alice still had her eyes closed. She seemed to be sleeping, but every now and then she would crack one open in my direction.

I suppose it was her way of checking me. Her way of making sure that I wasn't going to up and leave any second. I wasn't going anywhere, not now anyway. I had tried and failed. That meant something. Even when I really wanted to, I couldn't make myself leave.

I became too attached.

"Bella…?" Alice asked serenely.

"Yes."

"Do you think this thing can get up the hill?"

No. Not unless there were wings attached to it, but I was pretty sure the wings would be crappy too. I was beginning to feel edgy, like taking a chance.

"I don't know, I've never tried."

--


End file.
